EL AMOR DE MI VIDA SxS cap 1
by LynchUchiha
Summary: La vida de una linda y hermosa chica gira alrededor del estudio, sin embargo aquel día que llego a su escuela ese apuesto chico lindo su vida cambiaría totalmente, amistad,tristeza,felicidad,orgullo, emociones positivas y negativas existirán aquí. Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha se verán envueltos en una serie de sucesos junto con sus amigos.
¨EL AMOR DE MI VIDA¨

CAPITULO 1:

¿TE ENCONTRE?

¿Alguna vez has soñado con conocer a la persona que estará contigo es resto de tu vida? Esa persona que a pesar de todo lo bueno y malo que pase a su alrededor siempre estará contigo y jamás te abandonara? Si, lose, el hecho de imaginarlo hace que quieras conocer aún más a tu verdadero amor pero lo cierto es que el amor no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina para encontrarlo tienes que pasar por un número infinito de alegrías, tristezas, decepciones, sonrisas, así es, en el camino para encontrar a tu ¨media naranja¨ tienes que pasar por muchos obstáculos y sobre todo experimentas nuevas emociones y nuevas aventuras, claro, no todas son buenas pero eso no significa que vas a sufrir todo el tiempo ¿vas a derramar lágrimas? ¡Claro que sí! Pero y por qué no? Dicen que las lágrimas curan al corazón y lo purifican, que como lose? Fácil, lo he vivido, pero aún tengo esa diminuta esperanza de que alguien se fije en mí y me acepte tal y como soy, alguien con quien pueda pasar tiempo de calidad sin que finja ser alguien que no soy y sin embargo esa persona siga allí quiero a alguien que esté dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y esta es mi vida: ¿qué porque hablo sobre el amor Si ni novio tengo? Porque al igual que muchos quiero saber que se siente amar de verdad, amar hasta enloquecer talvez piensen que estoy demente por pensar en cosas así a los 18 años, pero últimamente siento el deseo de vivir esa hermosa etapa de la vida, he tenido novios? Por supuesto, bueno no es una gran cantidad tener 2 novios a mi edad, pero cuando eres la más callada y lista del salón es difícil que alguien te tome enserio…

-Sakura ya es tiempo de ir al colegio, apúrate! - Gritando

-Ya voy Hinata, no tardo - Gritando

Ella, bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, Hinata tiene la misma edad que yo, vivo con ella desde que mis padres murieron junto con los suyos en un accidente automovilístico hace más de 7 años desde ese entonces somos inseparables, ella es como mi hermana.

-Sakura llegaremos tarde al colegio otra vez

-Contrólate, ya estoy lista Hinata, ¿nos vamos?

-Ya era hora, ¡jeje vamos!

*****En el colegio*****

-Sakura no veo a Naruto por ningún lado, habrá venido a la escuela?

-Hay Hina, a veces me empalagan tú y Naruto, sigo sin poder creer que ustedes dos sean novios

-Pues créelo, amiga –Dice riendo

-Oh!, pues hablando del rey de roma por allá viene Naruto y será mejor que me adelante al salón, no quiero ver sus escenitas románticas

Cuando llegue a la sala me dispuse a tomar mi asiento, como siempre, acomode mis cosas en el último asiento ubicado en la esquina derecha superior del aula, talvez esa sea la razón por la cual nadie me nota, pero cómo es posible que nadie sepa que existo si mi color de pelo es de un rosa tan llamativo que si me pierdo sería tan fácil encontrarme.

-Pero mira nada mas quien está allí!, la rata de laboratorio pelos de chicle –Dice riendo

-Karin –Dice sin sentimiento alguno

Ella es Karin, siempre trata de hacerse la perfecta y no ay día en el que no me moleste, tanto ella como la mayoría de salón me han hecho la vida imposible a tal grado que si lloro ni siquiera sé porque si sus palabras ya no me duelen como antes, esa es una regla que tuve que inventar para mí desde que estaba acabando el último año de preparatoria me prometí a mí misma que jamás bajaría la vista ante alguien pasara lo que pasara y aquí me tienen, en mi primer año de universidad teniendo que soportar a más de medio salón en mi contra con solo 2 personas apoyándome: Hinata y Naruto.

-Sakura que te dijo karin?

-Nada importante Hinata

-Estas bien, ¿Sakura? –Dice preocupado

-Sí, estoy bien Naruto

Si soy sincera, no, no estoy bien ¿por qué? No lose, solo sé que siento un vacío tan grande dentro de mí y unas ganas tan terribles de llorar, pero…. ¿Por qué?

-Buenos días alumnos –Entrando al salón

-Buenos días Kakashi –Dicen todos

-El día de hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, así que quiero que lo traten con mucho respeto, pasa y preséntate por favor

Un nuevo estudiante? Al parecer hoy no va a ser mi día, una persona más en mi contra, porque el destino sigue empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible?, es decir, yo no soy mala persona tampoco soy perfecta, pero porque yo?

-Buenos días mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, es un gusto estar con todos ustedes espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes

¿Nunca han sentido esa extraña sensación en donde sientes que una corriente eléctrica pasa por todo tu cuerpo? Pues yo sí y fue exactamente en el momento en el que aquel chico me miro directamente a los ojos

-Muy bien señor Uchiha tome asiento por favor

-Si profesor

Mientras el chico buscaba asiento yo rezaba desde de lo más profundo de mi que no se sentara a mi lado ya que sería el comienza de un nuevo infierno lleno de burlas y sé que, aunque dije que esas cosas ya no importan, me duelen, y sigo sin saber por qué

-Puedo sentarme aquí? –Dijo Sasuke susurrando para no interrumpir la clase

-Claro, no hay problema –Dijo Sakura susurrando

Que más podía decirle a aquel chico pelinegro y de ojos tan profundos y misteriosos debo aceptarlo ese chico es muy atractivo, pero que oportunidad tendría yo con él, incluso el hecho de imaginarlo era tan absurdo

-Gracias, por cierto, lindos ojos

¿Que? Aquel chico me dijo ¿lindos ojos? ¡O por dios! No sé cómo debería sentirme jamás en mi vida alguien me había dicho eso y digo no es como si mis ojos fueran una belleza solo son de un color verde y con mi cabello rosa hacían una extraña, pero no mala combinación.

-Gra-Gracias –Dijo sakura ocultando un pequeño sonrojo con su no muy largo pelo.

Porque le dije eso a la pelirosa de alado? Bueno, no voy a negar que es muy bella pero no me sorprendería que ya tuviera novio, es decir, ya han pasado 2 clases desde que llegue y ella no para de acertar en cada ejercicio bella e inteligente? Eso no es algo muy común en las chicas de hoy en día, aunque cuando la mire directamente a los ojos durante unos 3 segundos pude darme cuenta de que ella está pasando por algo realmente difícil su mirada lo dice todo, esos hermosos ojos verdes con una mirada tan profunda que en cualquier momento podrías quedar atrapado en ella.

-Señor Uchiha! –Dijo el maestro gritando

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! –Dijo Sasuke saliendo de su transe

-Me sería más útil si pusiera más atención en mi clase, que en la señorita Haruno

Aggggg! Estaba tan ocupado pensando en las cualidades que podría tener esa chica que no me di cuenta en que momento pose mi mirada en ella

-Lo siento profesor –Dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar un gran sonrojo que la pelirosa pudo notar a simple vista

¡¿Aquel chico me estaba viendo?! ¿Ese guapo chico se sonrojo por lo que le dijo el profesor? ¡Dios! Después de todo creo que este día no sería tan malo como yo pensaba, de hecho, me sentía feliz y esa sensación de electricidad seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo, ¡¿este chico, que rayos me pasa?!


End file.
